


Znowu razem

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Sebastian Moran, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Fix-It, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: Dedykuję Skrablakowi, bo marudzi, że mało mormorów i niedługo ma urodziny ;)))





	Znowu razem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunited](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286824) by bananawafflea. 



> Dedykuję Skrablakowi, bo marudzi, że mało mormorów i niedługo ma urodziny ;)))

Trzy lata. Siedem miesięcy. Dwanaście dni. Cztery godziny. Sześć minut. Dwanaście sekund. Tyle czasu minęło odkąd usłyszałem strzał. Odkąd zorientowałem się co zrobił. Zawsze żartowaliśmy o tym, ale nigdy nie myślałem, że naprawdę mógłby to zrobić, że mógłby pociągnąć spust i strzelić sobie w głowę. Obaj obiecaliśmy sobie, że nigdy się nie opuścimy, ale najwyraźniej duma znaczyła dla niego więcej.

Szedłem drogą do lokalnego baru, który ostatnio polubiłem. Odwiedzałem go coraz częściej, odkąd umarł, zapijając bolesne wspomnienia. Wszedłem do środka, zająłem swoje zwykłe miejsce, zamówiłem tego samego drinka co zawsze i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, myśląc o nim, o wszystkim co robił, co mówił.

_– Wow, ładny strzał, Tygrysie._

_– Nieźle dzisiaj wyglądasz, Moran._

_– Myślę, że jesteś ważniejszy, niż ktokolwiek inny, kto dla mnie pracuje. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę._

_– Ja… nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale… czuję do ciebie coś więcej._

Zachichotałem cicho na wspomnienie tych słów. Oczywiście doceniałem je wtedy. Ale teraz były już tylko słowami bez znaczenia, które wypowiedział ktoś, dla kogo coś znaczyłem. Niestety, to już się skończyło. Zacisnąłem dłoń na szklance tak mocno, że sądziłem, że ją zmiażdżę. Mój humor wciąż się zmieniał odkąd go nie ma. Kiedyś był w stanie mnie uspokoić, ale teraz… teraz jest o wiele gorzej. Barman uniósł brew widząc moje niecodzienne zachowanie, spojrzeniem kazałem mu się odpieprzyć. Wróciłem do swojego drinka. W znajdującym się w kącie telewizorze leciały wyścigi konne, ale nawet one nie zwróciły mojej uwagi. Wziąłem łyk szkockiej, którą zamówiłem, czując jak pali mnie w gardło. Przełknąłem i poczułem jak mój umysł się rozjaśnia.

Nagle obraz w telewizorze zatrzymał się. Nastała dziwna cisza. Barman podszedł bliżej, ale program wyścigów powrócił. Na dziesięć sekund, a potem obraz ponownie został zakłócony i z odbiornika wydobył się elektronicznie zniekształcony głos.

_Tęskniłeś za mną? Tęskniłeś za mną? Tęskniłeś za mną?_

Obraz zaczął się wyostrzać. Upuściłem szklankę na podłogę, kiedy to zobaczyłem. Szkło i alkohol rozprysły się wokół moich nóg, ale to nie było ważne.

To był on.

Jego zdjęcie z podpisem „Tęskniłeś?”. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania, wyszedłem z baru i ruszyłem w stronę mieszkania. Jak? Jak? Jak mógł wrócić? Przecież umarł! Słyszałem jak to się stało i nie było mowy, że sobie to wymyśliłem. Przetrząsnąłem kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy i drżąc otworzyłem drzwi. Z zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi i przyśpieszonym oddechem przemierzałem korytarz mojego mieszkania tam i z powrotem. Kompletnie niczego nie rozumiałem. Krzyknąłem i uderzyłem z gniewem pięścią w ścianę. Zdarzało mi się to coraz częściej. Uderzałem o ścianę wciąż i wciąż, aż moje kłykcie zaczęły krwawić, ale nie dbałem o to.

Nagle poczułem za sobą ruch. Natychmiast wyjąłem broń zza pasa, odwróciłem się i wycelowałem w miejsce, gdzie jak sądziłem, ktoś stał, gotowy do strzału starałem się myśleć jasno.

– TO NIE JEST ZABAWNE, JAMES! PRZESTAŃ! PRZESTAŃ! PRZESTAŃ! – krzyknąłem i upuszczając pistolet opadłem załamany na kolana. Nigdy wcześniej nie upuściłem swojej broni, nigdy. To koniec. Jestem bezużyteczny.

Wciąż na kolanach patrzyłem jak moje łzy kapią na dywan. Znowu zdawało mi się, że coś widzę za sobą. Z krzykiem na ustach chwyciłem broń i zerwałem się na nogi. Rozejrzałem się, ale nikogo nie zobaczyłem.

– Pokaż się! Nie chcesz teraz ze mną zadzierać! – warknąłem nisko i ponownie zacząłem rozglądać się za intruzem.

Nagle usłyszałem skrzypnięcie podłogi nad sobą i rzuciłem się w stronę schodów. Dotarłem do sypialni i wiedziałem, że ich znalazłem. Dorwę ich, nie ma innego wyjścia, chyba że chcieli skoczyć na chodnik z drugiego piętra. Otworzyłem gwałtownie drzwi i wbiegłem do środka, moja dłoń zaciśnięta na broni lekko drżała. Na krześle przy biurku siedział ktoś zwrócony tyłem do mnie. Odbezpieczyłem spust i przystawiłem lufę do głowy obcego.

– Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? – warknąłem ponownie, udając, że nie jestem przerażony, wściekły czy zdruzgotany. Mężczyzna wstał.

– Sebastian... – w niskim szepcie wydobywającym się z jego ust usłyszałem irlandzki akcent. Ponownie opuściłem broń i zatoczyłem się do tyłu.

– Nie! Nie jesteś prawdziwy! Jesteś martwy! Jesteś martwy! – krzyknąłem i opadłem na łóżko.

– Sebastian, proszę. To ja! Jestem prawdziwy, jestem tutaj, przysięgam!

Podszedł do mnie. Wyglądał jak kiedyś, jakby nic się nie stało.

Odwróciłem od niego wzrok i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

– Nie jesteś, nie jesteś prawdziwy! Nie możesz być! Słyszałem strzał, widziałem ciało, byłem na twoim pogrzebie! Odwiedzałem twój grób każdego dnia! – krzyknąłem. – Jesteś tylko wizją, którą mam, bo zaczynam wariować!

Potrząsnąłem gwałtownie głową. Jim odciągnął moje dłonie, nie walczyłem z nim, po prostu spojrzałem mu w oczy. Dotykał mnie. Czułem go.

– Jesteś prawdziwy…

Skinął głową.

– Jestem. I przepraszam za to wszystko. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślałem, że mógłbym ci to zrobić… Domyślam się, że widziałeś wiadomość, którą zostawiałem wszędzie? – usiadł obok mnie, a ja skinąłem głową. – To było „Tęskniłeś za mną?” – opuściłem wzrok na nasze dłonie. Nadal mnie nie puścił. – Nigdy nie dokończyłem tego co chciałem powiedzieć, wiesz? Tęskniłeś za mną? Bo ja za tobą tak, Sebastianie Moran.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się i ponownie na niego spojrzałem.

– Naprawdę? – kiwnął głową. – Też za tobą tęskniłem, Jamesie Moriarty.

Po tych słowach Jim zbliżył się do mnie i pocałował.

Znowu możemy być razem.


End file.
